It is widely desired to have the hair retain a particular design or style. There are many types of compositions for topical application to the hair that are designed to achieve this benefit. These include mousses, gels, lotions, hairsprays (aerosol and nonaerosol), hair rinses, and shampoos. Hair setting compositions may have many different types of ingredients, but generally have at least one type of ingredient in common--a polymeric adhesive hair setting agent.
Conventionally, hair setting compositions utilize organic polymers as hair setting agents such as octylacrylamide/acrylates/butylaminoethyl methacrylate copolymer and the ester of methylvinylether/maleic anhydride copolymer. Although these polymers can provide good hair hold properties, they have the unfortunate additional effect of leaving the hair with a relatively stiff, brittle feel.
More recently, it has become known to utilize silicone grafted copolymers as hair styling agents. These polymers contain silicone macromers attached to the backbone of the polymer, which improve hair feel versus the conventional hair setting agents. More specifically, the hair feels softer to the touch and can more easily be combed subsequent to use of the hair styling product relative to conventional hair styling polymers. Silicone grafted polymers suitable for hair care compositions are disclosed, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,481, Suzuki et al., issued Oct. 29, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,560, Suzuki et al., issued Jun. 15, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 5,166,276, Hayama et al., issued Nov. 24, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,609, Bolich et al., issued Apr. 21, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,658, Bolich et al., issued Mar. 31, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,657, Ansher-Jackson et al., issued Mar. 31, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,646, Bolich et al., issued Apr. 14, 1992, EPO 0 412 707, Torgerson et al., granted Feb. 4, 1994, EPO 0 412 704, Bolich et al., published Feb. 13, 1991, EPO application 92918969.4, Peffly, filed Aug. 18, 1992, EPO Application 92918839.9, Hozshuh, et al., filed Aug. 18, 1992, and EPO Application 92919224.3, filed Aug. 18, 1992.
The most commonly used forms of hair setting compositions are the various forms of spray products such as hairsprays, mousses, and other spray products.
Hair styling products typically have ethanol, water, or ethanol/water carriers for the polymeric hair setting agent. It has increasingly become desirable to market products, however, that are characterized by aqueous carriers, with little or no ethanol or other volatile organic carriers. Unfortunately, it is difficult to formulate silicone grafted copolymers that have good hair hold properties and low stickiness into aqueous vehicles without the use of volatile organic solvents, such as ethanol, cyclomethicone, or others. In general, this is because the silicone portion of the polymer is so highly hydrophobic, and therefore not soluble in water, that the polymer as a whole no longer remains soluble in water. Cationic silicone grafted copolymers which appear to be water soluble have been specifically disclosed. In JP 04360812-A, published Dec. 14, 1992, Kao Corp., JP 04359913-A, published Dec. 14, 1992, Kao corp. and JP 04359914-A, published Dec. 14, 1992, Kao Corp., for example, it is disclosed to utilize silicone grafted copolymers containing cationic monomers. Although the polymers of these references may be water soluble, they would also tend to be relatively sticky and hygroscopic, due to cationic monomer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,166,276, Hayama et al., issued Nov. 24, 1992, and EPO applications EPO application 92918969.4, Peffly, filed Aug. 18, 1992, EPO Application 92918839.9, Hozshuh, et al., filed Aug. 18, 1992, and EPO Application 92919224.3, filed Aug. 18, 1992 disclose cationic silicone grafted copolymers for use in hair care, but do not specifically discloses polymers that would have good hair hold performance, have soft feel, and be soluble in water without the aid of volatile organic solvents.
It is an object of this invention to provide aqueous hair setting compositions containing silicone grafted polymers as hair setting agents, for improved hair feel, which are not sticky and do not require the presence of volatile organic compounds to aid in solubilization of the polymer. It is a particular object of this invention to provide aqueous hair mousse compositions containing silicone grafted polymers as hair setting agents for improved hair feel, which are not sticky and do not require the presence of volatile organic compounds to aid in solubilization of the polymer.
These and other objects and benefits as may be discussed or apparent may be obtained with the present invention, which is described below.
All percentages herein are by weight of the compositions unless otherwise indicated. All ratios are weight ratios unless otherwise indicated. All percentages, ratios, and levels of ingredients referred to herein are based on the actual amount of the ingredient, and do not include solvents, fillers, or other materials with which the ingredient may be combined as commercially available products, unless otherwise indicated.
The invention hereof can comprise, consist of, or consist essentially of the essential elements described herein as well as any of the preferred or optional ingredients also described herein.